


Sweet Revenge

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-03
Updated: 2002-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Krycek forces Mulder and Skinner to do something they want to do anyway, only not with him watching.





	Sweet Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Sweet Revenge

## Sweet Revenge

#### by R. A. Swain

Title: Sweet Revenge  
Author/pseudonym: R.A. Swain  
Fandom: X-Files  
Paring: Mulder/Skinner  
Rating:NC-17  
Status: New  
Archive: Yes, please. You have my permission to archive. E-mail address for feedback: Series/Sequel: Not sure yet. It's a bit dark for me, but maybe. Other websites: internettrash.com/users/raswain Warnings: Bondage, forced rape of sorts, unsafe sex, much angst 

Disclaimers: The characters are not my property. They are used without permission, and are used for the sole intent of entertainment and not for profit. Note other disclaimers at beginning of story. 

Notes: Doesn't take place at any particular place in time, just after Alex was maimed and bitter enough to hurt Mulder and Skinner. This is a departure for me, very little humor, kind of a dark fantasy. I just had this floating around my mind and had to get it out. Hope it doesn't offend anyone. 

Summary: Krycek forces Mulder and Skinner to do something they want to do anyway, only not with him watching. 

Disclaimer: The following story contains adult subject matter. If you are under the age of 21 you should not be reading this and it is illegal for you to possess it. If you read beyond this point, you are claiming to be 21 years of age, and that it is legal for you to possess adult oriented material. 

This is a sexually oriented work of fiction. If sex between consenting adults, homosexuality or therein is offensive to you, DO NOT READ IT! By reading beyond this point you are accepting homosexuality and adult oriented material willing. 

* * *

Sweet Revenge  
by R.A. Swain 

Fox Mulder twisted and tried to sit upright, only to find his hand bound to the headboard of his bed. He shifted again, lifted his head and saw his feet were also bound to the corners of his bed with soft rope. More to his horror he was stark naked, and standing in the corner of his bedroom was Alex "rat bastard" Krychek, with a smug look of satisfaction on his face. 

Mulder opened his mouth to speak and realized he was gagged with something. He started yelling and Krychek actually laughed. 

"Well, you're awake. Good," Alex said. "Let me guess what you're thinking, please? Okay. To start with, you're thinking, Krychek, you fucking rat bastard, what the hell are you doing here? Why am I naked? What are you going to do to me? I'll kill you if you lay a hand on me. Is all of that close?" 

Mulder struggled with his bonds, bucking his hips and thrashing about like a fish in a net. 

"Don't bother to struggle," Alex said. "Now, to your thoughts. I'll skill the rat bastard stuff, and go right to how you got naked. Remember coming home with a pizza and orange soda, your usual unhealthy diet after a day at work?" 

Mulder stared at him, his eyes wild with anger. He ceased struggling, but fidgeted a bit. 

"Well, you took the pizza to the kitchen, sprinkled garlic salt on it, returned to the living room, popped in a porn tape, shame on you Fox, and took a couple bites, which you washed down with that sickenly sweet orange soda. Two more bites and you were asleep. Yes, Fox, drugged by your worst enemy, and in a few moments Skinner will be here, because I called him, and I'm gonna have some fun." Alex held up a little palm pilot device, waving it in the air. 

Mulder didn't understand, but then the thought of Skinner arriving any minute sunk in. Oh God, he thought. Skinner is going to find me tied naked to the bed. 

A slamming sound caught the attention of both men. Krychek stepped back into the corner, and the bedroom door flew open. Alex gently tapped the palm pilot and Skinner fell to his knees in the doorway, dropping his drawn gun and grabbing his temples. 

"Welcome Walt," Alex said, sarcasm in his voice. He stepped forward and kicked the gun out of Skinner's reach. Another touch of the palm pilot and Skinner fell back panting. 

"Krychek, what are you doing?" Skinner gasped the question out, still rubbing his temples. He looked up from his kneeling position at the foot of Mulder's bed and saw a very naked Mulder bound to it. He focused on the long flaccid cock and hairy balls hanging between the spread legs. Christ, maybe he is an alien, Skinner thought. 

"I'm here to have my revenge on both of you for the pain you've inflicted upon me," Alex answered Skinner's question. 

"You sick bastard, I'm gonna kill you," Skinner hissed. 

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Someday you'll plant a bullet right between my eyes and leave me for dead in some underground garage, but tonight you'll do my bidding or Mulder dies. Now you don't want Mulder to die, do you?" Alex asked, a thin smile danced over his lips. 

"What do you want?" Skinner asked, dejection in his voice. He couldn't let Mulder die. Not at the hand of this psycho, he thought. 

"Do you like what you see?" Alex asked. 

Skinner looked up at Krychek, realizing he had been staring at Mulder's balls since the pain stopped and he could focus. "What do you want?" Skinner asked, again. 

"Strip!" Alex ordered. 

Skinner raised his head and Mulder turned his. Both men looked at Alex as though he were crazy. "What?" Skinner asked. 

"I said strip." Alex held up the palm pilot for Skinner to focus on. "You're one tap of my palm pilot away from discovering my meaning of great balls of fire, Walt. You know I can cause you pain or pleasure with the tap of a finger. Now, I said, STRIP! DO IT!" 

Skinner looked at Mulder. Both had that helpless deer in the headlights look in their eyes, but neither wanted to maintain eye contact. Skinner slowly shed his jacket, loosened his tie, and unbuttoned his white dress shirt. 

"You can move faster then this," Alex said. "Imagine if I tap this screen twice and you fall to your knees, I shoot Mulder in the head with your gun, a third tap of the screen and you're unconscious. I'll finish undressing you, and when you wake up police will be handcuffing Mulder's boss, lover, and killer." 

"You're crazy," Skinner said, folding his jacket, shirt and tie, and neatly placing them on a chair in the corner. He slipped his shoes beneath the chair, and pulled his white cotton T-shirt over his head revealing his muscular chest. 

Mulder lay on the bed watching the show, staring at the man he fantasized about on many occasions, but knew he could never have in the way he wanted. The FBI wasn't all that accepting of his deeply denied desires, even if old J. Edgar did cross dress, he thought. The situation was very confusing on many levels, since Skinner never did fully explain what control Krychek had over him, and all he could now think of was Skinner was taking his pants off. 

Skinner unzipped his pants and folded them as well, placing them on the chair. "All right," he said turning to face Alex. 

"I said strip," Alex hissed. "Everything. Now." 

Skinner looked at Mulder again. God, that body was hot, and just the way he'd fantasized about it, bound to a bed, many times. But Alex Krychek was never part of the fantasy, and how could he even look at Mulder now, when he was being forced to submit to their worst enemy, he thought. He bent down and pull off his socks, placing them on the chair. 

Now he stood at the foot of the bed, locking eyes with Mulder. Don't look away, he thought. The only way I'll get through this is if you know I'm doing whatever that rat bastard asks of me because I love you, he thought. He pulled his white briefs down and tossed them on the chair. "Okay, I'm naked. Now what?" 

Mulder's eyes drank in the sight of his boss, his fantasy lover, naked before him. The cock he so often thought of, now finally revealed to him, long, soft, and smooth. A smattering of hair on the low hanging balls, almost made him sigh. He knew, if Krychek weren't standing a few feet away he'd start to get hard. As it were, he was willing himself not to get an erection. 

"Now, you and Mulder entertain me," Alex answered Skinner's question. 

Skinner crinkled his eyes. "You're sick." 

Alex touched the palm pilot and Skinner shivered. "Not everything has to be painful," he said. He watched Skinner twitch slightly. 

"No! Please. Not like this," Skinner almost whispered the last part. 

Mulder and Alex watched Skinner's flaccid cock start to grow. Mulder looked to Alex for a moment and then back at the beautiful sight before him. 

Alex tapped the palm pilot again and Skinner relaxed, but his cock still seemed to be growing. "Walt, Get on the bed and lick Mulder's balls." 

Skinner looked helpless into Mulder's eyes. Mulder nodded to him and closed his eyes. He felt the weight of his fantasy man crawl on to the bed between his legs and then the hot hands on his thighs. He felt a warm breath on his fuzzy balls and then a hot moist tongue tentatively touching them, and then licking them. 

"Open your eyes, Mulder!" Alex ordered. 

Mulder did as he was told and he lifted his head to see Skinner's bald head below his cock, which was growing of its own accord. Oh God, now Skinner will know, he thought. He didn't give it a second thought when Skinner's tongue ran up the length of his rapidly rising shaft and swirled around the crown of his member. A sigh escaped his throat. 

"Take the gag out of his mouth," Alex said. 

Skinner moved up the length of Mulder's naked body, allowing his own naked flesh to brush against the hot bound man below him, feeling their cocks rub together. He pulled the gag from Mulder's mouth and looked at it. 

"Recognize it?" Alex asked. "It's one of yours." 

Skinner's eyes widened when he realized the object he held was one of his jock straps. "How?" 

"Last week, at the gym. I stole it from your bag while you showered. Fox, was it salty enough for you?" Alex asked. 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to R. A. Swain 


End file.
